jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought
= Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought = The mighty Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought, Latin for the great Greek god of the sea; Poseidon. This ship, a heavy four-thousand meter wonder, was designed after the men of Sareno Industries placed together four wrecked Imperial Star Destroyer II's and re-fixed the hulls and added a new slew of technology brand new to the Galaxy into the ship. It's main and primary role inside a fleet would and is to be the heavy hitting "Big Kid" that everyone is afraid of on the playground. It's superior armament is ment to strike fear into the hearts of those it goes against, the heavy driver's acting as Poseidon's Trident and striking down any enemy oposition. Design By taking almost Four ISD II's and combining them into 1 massive ship, the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought was born. First built as a prototype ISD III above the planet of Foerost, the creators later renamed the class of ship to reflect a new interest in the of it's creator in mythology. The first ship was given the name, The Kraken, and it would serve as the main battle ship in the fleet it was ordered to serve in. Taking almost One real month (1 Real life week) to create by droids who worked without a break for 24/7 alterations were made to the old KDY design of making their ships into a triangle, instead replacing it with a more contemporary design by the creators. Two large hanger bays sat opposite of each other on both sides of the ship, connected by a long tunnel running directly through the ship.Instead of opting for the original KDY styled Command bridge, the engineers built the bridge straight into the ship itself.. Nero Karesh; Second in command of Sareno Industries; later commented on the idea in a news report.. "Why PUT yourself out there to get kriffing killed", he stated commenting on the new radical idea. Armament The armament of the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought was positioned around the ship just as the same by the any top-of-the line ship of it's day. Bristling proudly with 585 weapon emplacements, which is just about 1 weapon emplacement per 6.83761 Meters. Ranging from the huge Mass Driver Cannons to the small Flak Cannons, the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought has just about any type of heavy hitting and light weapon any Star Fleet Commander could ever ask for on a ship. Other Systems Situated directly in the heart of the ship lies the one thing most ships this size lack, a Grav well generator. The creators of the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought decided to place the fabled piece of technology inside the ship after countless failed attacks that led to the enemy force retreating away before a final striking blow could be landed. Fed up with the lack of honor in the way of Space Combat, the Grav well place built into the ship to keep the fight here and now instead of allowing the enemy to flee the scene of the crime. The other systems, sensors and such are placed in various locations around the outside hull of the ship. Inside the ship's core are 10 Droid control centers, and slaved to each control center are 50 specialized Droid Gunners. Their primary role is to expertly and accurately target, aim and fire multiple weapons at the same, allowing the human:food/space ratio to be raised. With the droids doing the gunning it allows the human crew to focus their abilities as Naval operators full time instead of rushing to battle stations once a fight breaks out. The Droids are all operated by the famous NGAIOS system designed by Lord James Loydreas. Complement & Crew/Passengers The Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought isn't designed to by a fighter carrier, but a War ship. However, as designed by the creators, two hanger bays were added later on because the fact is; A war ship without fighter protection is a doomed war ship. So, the ability for the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought to carry 24 starfighters was added. Shuttle bays were added to compensate for the troop transports used to ferry important personnel and troops to the surface and to other ships. On board the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought, men and women enlisten in the Naval forces are all considered battle ready forces. Given speical training to defend against boarding parties. Each personnel carries a standard issue Sonic pistol and a Virboknife to defend themselves while the heavier weapons like Blaster rifles and such are stored away for the 5,000 on board troops to use against and enemy force. Only requiring a total of 16,000 human or sentient beings to be operated the Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought utilizes the new age of Droids in it's gunner operations, carrying a set of 500 Gunner Droids. The Neptūnus-class Star Dreadnought can carry a total of Five-thousand soldiers into space at a time, not including the 16,000 Space cadets on board as the ships operators. Normally it carriers several companies of Elite-class troopers and the companies accompanying armor units. The troopers make for an excellent surprise against any enemy foolish enough to board their wonderful ship. Behind the Scenes To this date there are only three Neptunus-class Star Dreadnought's in existence. Two are out of commission and the third is being borrowed. Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes